Prior to the present invention, as set forth in general terms above and more specifically below, it is known, to employ various types of absorbent pads for seats. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,200 by Perdelwitz, Jr. et al., U.S. Patent Application Publication 2003/0215600 by Ammons, and PCT Patent Application WO 2016/166759 by Dargatzky. While these various absorbent pads may have been generally satisfactory, there is nevertheless a need for a new and improved, universal fit disposable seat pad that can be used on a variety of different types and sizes of seats in order to provide seat protection against liquids and other bodily fluids including humans and/or animals.
It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill these and other needs in the disposable seat pad art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.